Humanised Rainbows
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: The assassin hamster, Hamister Nibbles has a plan to make Finn and Lady Rainicorn become a couple. Jake is determined to stop Hamister by any means necessary. (I do NOT own Adventure Time.) (Contains Finn x Lady Rainicorn.) (Also contains Korean language for Lady Rainicorn's dialogue where the English version is right next to it.)
1. Chapter 1

The land of Ooo. A land of many kingdoms. Ice kingdoms, goblin kingdoms even Candy kingdoms. What none of the people of Ooo knew is that the evil assassin hamster, Hamister Nibbles, has arrived in Ooo. And he's got a plan to break apart not only a strong friendship, but a strong relationship as well! Meanwhile, two of the land's greatest heroes, Finn the human and Jake the dog, were doing their usual antics: hunting for evil to slay like the adventurers they are.

"You ready for another slam-tactic morning, Jake." Asked Finn the human boy.

"Aw, yeah!" Agreed his shape-shifting dog brother.

Suddenly, a dark swirl of dark magic appeared in front of them. Suddenly, there was a dark flash after a few seconds of the dark swirl, and in it's place was a floating calico hamster with a belt that held twin kitchen knives, and had green eyes with small white circles in them. It was the deadliest and most evil assassin hamster: Hamister Nibbles!

"Greetings." Hamister greeted in a slightly dark voice. "I take it you two are this land's greatest heroes?"

"You guessed correctly." Finn said with a glare.

"What's it to you?" Asked Jake.

"If you must know, I am Hamister Nibbles." Hamister replied in his normal voice. "I create my own minions with the powers I posses. And those powers I possess are unique powers that no one will be able to master unless I see fit. And I bring everlasting woe onto anyone who dares to defy me."

"So your evil!" Finn exclaimed. "That's odd. Hamsters are supposed to be sweet and friendly."

"Big insolence coming from a little boy." Hamister said.

"We are not interested in serving you, dark lord!" Jake exclaimed. "You are too evil for us to serve!"

"Inscolent fool." Hamister said. "You don't know what you're setting yourself for. What I plan to do is something you'll never be able to handle."

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Hamister replied.

Then, Hamister disappeared in a puff of dark smoke.

"He had better not do anything bad to Lady or my children!" Jake said all worried.

"Don't worry man." Finn said trying to calm him down. "I'm sure he was talking about something else."

"I sure hope so." Jake said.

Meanwhile, at the house of a certain Rainicorn, the same dark swirl appeared right in front of the multi-coloured creature. Not long afterwards, Hamister appeared in front of her, floating in the same spot the dark swirl was before.

"뭐야? 우리집에 떠있는 옥양목 햄스터가있는 이유는 무엇입니까?" (What the? Why is there a floating calico hamster in my house?) she said.

"Well, I have an ambition in this land, and you're a part of it!" Hamister answered.

Then, before the rainicorn could react, Hamister used his dark magic to cast a spell on her. And it wasn't a normal kind of spell, it was a love spell! However, Hamister was careful enough to make sure it was someone who was not Hamister or Jake she fell in love with. The one who she fell in love with was someone else who was very close to Jake and quite close to Lady Rainicorn.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's move onto the next part of the plan." Hamister said before laughing evily.

Later, it was a late evening in the tree house of Finn and Jake. The two heroes were about to settle in for the day. In other words, they were about to go to sleep.

"Jake, are you still nervous about Hamister?" Finn asked.

"Yeah." Jake answered.

"Don't worry, dude." Finn said. "You'll be fine. Goodnight."

A few seconds after the two had closed their eyes, Hamister appeared in their room.

"Remember me?" Hamister asked.

"What have you done?!" Jake asked.

"SILENCE!" Hamister exclaimed. "I'll have you know that I completed the first part of my plan. But, you don't have to take my word for it."

Then, Hamister pointed at the ladder, and Lady Rainicorn appeared.

"Lady, get out of here!" Jake exclaimed. "Hamister is here! He'll kill you!"

"나는 Hamister가 여기 있다는 것을 걱정하지 않는다! 나는 내 인생의 사랑이 여기 있다는 것에 관심이있다!" (I don't care that Hamister is here! I just care that the love of my life is here!) She exclaimed.

"Aw, I'm glad to hear you say that, Lady." Jake said blushing.

"너 말고! 나는 핀을 말하는거야!" (Not you! I'm talking about Finn!" She exclaimed to him.

Jake was utterly shocked at his 'girlfriend's' statement.

"W-what?!" He exclaimed.

"너는 나를 들었다. 인간은 나와 핀이 될 운명 이었어." (You heard me. Me and Finn the human were meant to be.) She said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jake shouted.

"예!" (Yes!) She shouted.

"Wait! What!" Finn exclaimed.

"Is this your plan, Hamister?!" Jake asked. "To make my girlfriend fall for my best friend?!"

"Yes." Hamister answered. "But, that's not all."

Hamister then used his dark magic to cast the same love spell on Finn. And Hamister was careful enough to make Finn become infatuated by Lady Rainicorn.

"Whoa." Finn said. "I have never seen a more beautiful creature."

To be continued...


	2. Humanised Rainbows part 2

"Perfect." Said Hamister. "Now, both of you, I am the one who brought you two together. Bow to your one true master: Hamister Nibbles.

Finn and Lady Rainicorn bowed to him

"Master Hamister." Said Finn.

"석사 Hamister." (Master Hamister.) Lady also said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jake shouted.

"Now, I must leave." Hamister said. "I shall leave you two lovebirds alone. And Jake, take a good look at your girlfriend with your best friend."

Finn and Lady are seen snuggling as Hamister summons a portal and begins walking through it.

"Hamister! You butt chicken!" Jake shouted running after and jumping through the portal after him but the portal dissapeared just before Jake could reach it.

"No!" He exclaimed. "What am I gonna do now?"

"You could give us some privacy you know." Said Finn.

"예. 우리를 내버려 둘 수 있니?" (Yes. Could you leave us alone?) Asked Lady.

"Okay." Said Jake sadly and leaving the room all depressed.

"Now, where were we?" Finn asked Lady all lovingly.

Meanwhile downstairs, Jake was still depressed over Hamister's actions, and needed a plan to stop him. Suddenly he had it.

"Wait! I know! The Ice King might know about love spells! Maybe he can help me!" Jake said.

And with that, Jake set off to the ice kingdom to find the Ice King and get him to stop Hamister, and get Lady Rainicorn and Finn back to the way they were before Hamister exacted his villainous plan to bring them together.

To be continued...


End file.
